puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue OM Squad History
To be worked on. Information for understanding how to play ROMS should go on the Rogue OM Squad/New Player Help page. Information that is just for fun or that catalogs past games goes here. Games Attack of the Rogue OM Squad Winner: Players: 35 Rogues: 4 Moderator: Aenor Roles: None. Notes: First ROMS game. The madness begins... Return of the Rogue OM Squad Winner: Players: 35 Rogues: 5 Moderator: Aenor Roles: Notes: First use of the Super Sekrit Power (SSP), which returned in ROMS VI. Rogue OM Squad III Winner: Players: 32 Rogues: 5 Moderator: Shaimus Roles: None. Notes: Rogue OM Squad IV Coconut Winner: Players: 24 Rogues: 3 Moderator: Shaimus Roles: None. Notes: First split game. Rogue OM Squad IV Lime Winner: Players: 24 Rogues: 3 Moderator: Shaimus Roles: None. Notes: First split game. Rogue OM Squad V Vanilla Winner: Players: 28 Rogues: 5 Moderator: Shaimus Roles: None. Notes: Rogue OM Squad V Wild Mango Winner: Players: 35 Rogues: 4 Moderator: Shaimus Roles: Notes: For example, "First game in which X occurred", or things of that nature. Rogue OM Squad V.V Winner: Players: 39 Rogues: 6 Moderator: Sashamorning Roles: Notes: For example, "First game in which X occurred", or things of that nature. Rogue OM Squad VI Winner: Players: 32 Rogues: 4 + 1 terrorist + 1 convert Moderators: Hazarath and Lyaka Roles: Notes: For example, "First game in which X occurred", or things of that nature. ROMS 6.5 Wild Humor Winner: ??? Players: 40 Rogues: 1 with multiple lives + 1 convert Moderator: BehindCurtai, with Narrator Jolyma Roles: Notes: This was the only game to date in which every player had a role. Rogue OM Squad 6.875: Pussycat Winner: Players: 38 Rogues: 6 Moderator: The_Joker_ Roles: Notes: The game was vanilla except for divination. Rogue OM Squad VII: Neapolitan Winner: Players: 41 Rogues: 7 + 1 convert Moderators: Hazarath and Piplicus_BNO Roles: Notes: The first part of the game was played in costume, with players using alt accounts to impersonate fictional or historical figures. Rogue OM Squad VIII Winner: Players: 47 Rogues: 10 Moderator: Jolyma Roles: Notes: For example, "First game in which X occurred", or things of that nature. Rogue OM Squad 8.25 Winner: Players: 32 Rogues: 8 Moderator: daleenmarine Roles: Notes: For example, "First game in which X occurred", or things of that nature. Rogue OM Squad 8.75 Winner: Players: 20 Rogues: 4 Moderator: starrarose Roles: Notes: The rogues did not know each others' identities at the start of the game. They used OM names encoded in their posts to identify each other. Rogue OM Squad IX Winner: Players: 35 Rogues: 7 Moderator: AhoyLindsay Roles: Notes: For example, "First game in which X occurred", or things of that nature. Rogue OM Squad 9.25: Mob Madness Winner: Players: 32 Rogues: 5 + 1 loose cannon + 1 convert Moderators: Furare and wrecker15 Roles: Notes: After gaining suspicion for an Argemone booch, Searmin made a review of several previous games which suggested that Argemone booches are not a reliable indicator that a player is a rogue. Rogue OM Squad X: Vanilla Vacation Winner: Players: 28 Rogues: 5 Moderator: Aethera21 Roles: None. Notes: For example, "First game in which X occurred", or things of that nature. Rogue OM Squad X-2 Mojito Winner: Players: 14 Rogues: 2 Moderator: Searmin Roles: None Notes: Vanilla game. Rogue OM Squad X-2: Mai Tai Winner: Players: 13 Rogues: 2 Moderator: Furare Roles: Notes: First example of an "F11" format game in ROMS. Rogue OM Squad 10.5: Bansticks in the Big Top Winner: Players: 22 Rogues: 6 (2 teams of 3) Moderator: ROMSCircus (Talisker and Furare) Roles: Notes: First ROMS game with two rogue teams. Also notable for the "Props" or moveable powers. Rogue OM Squad XI: Electric Lemonade Winner: Players: 20 Rogues: 3 Moderator: Lizzie Roles: Notes: Rogue OM Squad 11.5: Snowball Fight Winner: Players: 20 Rogues: 1 + 3 converts Moderator: taelac Roles: Other The Dead Thread The Dead Thread was first created during Return of the Rogue OM Squad (ROMSII) by Lyaka immediately following her ban. Frustrated by her inability to keep playing she suggested creating a place for dead players to talk. Several dead players posted expressing interest, including suggestions for implementation. Thus, the Dead Thread was born, hosted by Lyaka as a Google Document. The Dead Thread was enough of a success during ROMSII to be revived in ROMSIII. Lyaka set it up once again immediately following her ban in Round II. Slow at first due to the lack of eligible players, it took off by the game's midpoint. The ROMSIII DT was still hosted as a Google Document, but it became apparent partway through the game that that was no longer functional. The number of participants and posts had grown too large for the Google Documents system to handle. Flutie (Celiatr) offered her forum expertise to help setting up a more permanent home for the Dead Thread. In partnership, Flutie and Lyaka set up the Dead Thread subforums, which have hosted the Dead Threads for every game since. The Island o' Limes The Dead Thread came to be called by this alternate name because limes were a recurring theme in Return of the Rogue OM Squad. Starting with Drakes, who depicted dead players sitting on an island eating limes, players worked references to limes into nearly every ban scene written for ROMSII, often in the form of lime-flavored drinks being the Rogues' poison of choice. This post, compiled by MeegerMary, contains links to nearly every death scene written during ROMSII. The links are in order and showcase the lime theme progressing throughout the game. Players on the Island o' Limes frequently consume imaginary alcohol, often tinted with lime, which can no longer hurt them. ROMSIV, the first game to run as two parallel groups, called its two games ROMSIV Lime and ROMSIV Coconut. This is a direct reference to the lime theme (which has persisted through modern games, although less ubiquitously) and Argemone's death scene from ROMSII, specifically the lines "Hey Arge!" Said Drake, "they put the lime in the coconut, ey?" "And I drank them both up," Argemone muttered. The Dead Thread Transcriptions The old Dead Threads from the Google Documents days are being transcribed to the wiki for easier reading and preservation. Return of the Rogue OM Squad Dead Thread ROMS III Dead Thread Intermissions From Rogue OM Squad/New Player Help: "Occasionally, people get confused, and for a brief moment, think that the Rogue OM Squad is a fun game to take moderately seriously, rather than AN UTMOST IMPERATIVE MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH." As many ROMS players know, adopting such a whimsical view of the game can make the discussion take unexpected turns, diverting attention from the heated, but important argument about which wood burns with the most intoxicating fumes, to the trivial matter of catching rogues. Quite why anyone thinks catching rogues is the point of ROMS, nobody knows. Some scholars argue that this tradition started in ROMS III, when it was discovered that beech was the best wood to use at the time. Others argue that it took four games for the town to realize that their death was a bad thing. Either way, a certain pirate by the name of Piplicus took it upon himself to rectify the diversion when necessary. If the conversation was straying away from trolling, he would post images of the moderator killing kittens, to incense the community. This strategy worked until the start of ROMS V, when he was sent an angry letter by an OceanMaster (who is to remain unnamed), telling him that he had gotten everything the round way round. After a bribe of 690,000 PoE, the OceanMaster kindly agreed to remove all past 'intermissions', so Piplicus could start afresh. Now, when the conversation is becoming too hostile, or if he's feeling particularly artsy and bored, he will post an Intermission to lighten the atmosphere. Such intermissions receive mixed reviews, ranging from masochistic dispassion, to infatuation with desire to share gametes. ROMS V - Wild Mango Intermission #1 - OOTB - Let me entertain you Intermission #2 - OOTB - Sex Bomb (Spawned the FOIAGTHY) OOTB: An acronym for Out of the Blue, an a capella group from Oxford University. ROMSVI Intermission #1 - The Monty Hall Paradox, ROMS Version Intermission #2 - A Day in the Life Intermission #3 - Piano Sonic the Hedgehog Intermission #4 - Family of Rogues Intermission #5 & #5.5 - "Survival" Scenes ROMS 6.5 - Wild Humour Edition Intermission #1 - Stop Press Intermission #2 - Can you call yourself an American? Intermission #3 - What you should have seen coming The Wiki The New Player Guide to ROMS page is a cooperative work. Many of the tips presented were adapted from a post made by Jolyma in ROMS VI, with bits added in from a post of Talisker's. Many of the charts were originally compiled by Lyaka, and the page was separated into new player help and ROMS history by AhoyLindsay. However, many other players have also improved the page. Miscellaneous That Damn Ban Scene: A ban scene used first in ROMS II (written by Hazarath and Freddunkins) but reused waaaaaaaaaaaay too frequently: "'Twas a dark and stormy night, all the pirates that had any sense were either cozy in their house, or having a few drinks in the inn. Little did they know that that night would be the start of a Reign of Terror. Elsewhere, Captain Cleaver was standing beside the surging waves on the docks chatting with fellow pirates about familiars. "There's been too many tan familiars lately," one pirate remarked, "we need more forum events to balance out the influx of automatic tan events. Tan Familiars are ruining the game." No one noticed the dark figure creeping up behind the famed CEO, until he silently sank to the ground, blood pooling around him. Later that day, a meeting of all the OMs was called. As they gathered, they found a note stuck on the door of their estate: Be wary. Thus, the Revolution of the Rogue OMs began anew. All remembered the horror of the first uprising, and hoped to quell it as soon as possible. Thus, 35 Pirates were selected to find, and ban, those who call themselves the Rogue OMs. Run now, while you still can." Also referred to as the "Don't look at me, no Rogues here" or the "I must be innocent because I don't know something the Rogues do know" tell, but these were determined to be too long and clunky in ROMS VI. Later in the thread GreatBob provided an associated captioned image. see Common Rogue Tells First use The term originates from ROMSVI, courtesy of Ghadhean, in reference to ROMSV Wild Mango. see also Betrayer, Wolf, Bunny First use; Ghadhean's correction |Bunny |ROMSV Wild Mango (Circle of Rainbows and Bunnies and Trust and Absolutely-For-Sure Innocents) |A Bunny is a Confirmed Innocent (CI), usually a member of a group of such CIs (or "bunny group"). Their status is usually the result of detection by a PWS-esque role, or having proven to hold a clue. The term dates from ROMSV Wild Mango, in which a plethora of roles led to the group of Bunnies being larger than ever seen before or to date, and the identities of most of the bunnies becoming known to the main thread. In the heated discussion that followed over whether or not the CI group had a traitor in their midst (see special roles), they were referred to as the Circle of Rainbows and Bunnies and Trust and Absolutely-For-Sure Innocents. Shortly thereafter avatars to that effect began to be used by members of the Bunny group and the term stuck. see also hassenfeffer. see also bunny avatar (image)]. Category:Rogue OM Squad